


Entente

by Beckett



Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Grayson, Femme Fatale Lakshmi, Gen, someone killed Mallory and they'll pay for that
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Нуар!АУ. Детективы Грейсон и Лафайет, femme fatale Лакшми. Дэви просто не одобряет.





	Entente

Когда все заканчивается, Никола прощается с ними и торопливой походкой идет к кладбищенским воротам, поддернув повыше воротник плаща и обходя лужи. Грейсон и Лафайет остаются стоять возле свежей могилы.  
На гранитном надгробии выбито имя — «Себастьян Мэллори», и годы жизни, и еще чуть ниже одно-единственное слово — «Персиваль». Грейсон неотрывно смотрит на него. Медленно сжимает и разжимает кулаки в карманах плаща. Лафайет подходит ближе, кладет ладонь ему на плечо, не говоря ни слова.  
Все должно было быть по-другому, думает Грейсон, и Мэллори не должен был умереть так.  
В квартире Мэллори все было перевернуто вверх дном — «следы борьбы», как запишут потом в полицейском протоколе. Грязь и битое стекло на полу, глубокие, словно от ножа, царапины на мебели, брызги крови на стенах. И никаких следов взлома, как будто Мэллори — всегда осторожный и подозрительный, — сам впустил убийцу в свой дом.  
Мысли Грейсона возвращаются к этому снова и снова.  
— Ты знал его, — негромко говорит он надгробию. На темно-сером граните расплываются дождевые капли.  
Лафайет мягко сжимает его плечо.  
— Я могу отвезти тебя домой, — предлагает он. После короткого раздумья Грейсон качает головой.  
— Отвези меня в “Блэкуотер”.

В городе Лафайет водит осторожно и не сводит глаз с дороги. Грейсона это неизменно удивляет — вне города он гоняет, как дьявол, так что даже Изабо в свое время наотрез отказалась ездить с ним в одной машине. Сам Лафайет утверждает, что так и не привык к левостороннему движению на улицах, но Грейсон подозревает здесь что-то другое. Ему лень разбираться, что именно.  
Они молчат всю дорогу до “Блэкуотера”. Лафайет следит за дорогой, Грейсон смотрит в окно и думает, что в нижнем ящике его стола лежит початая бутылка односолодового шотландского виски, и что если он попросит Лафайета остаться, тот согласится.Он почти даже представляет, как это будет: Лафайет поднимется с ним до самых дверей агентства и подождет, пока Грейсон откроет дверь своим ключом, и тогда можно будет…  
Грейсон тяжело вздыхает и прижимает ладони к глазам.  
— Может быть, все-таки домой? — Лафайет мельком смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида и тут же переводит взгляд на дорогу.  
— “Блэкуотер”, — отвечает Грейсон с уверенностью, которой совершенно не чувствует. — Уже почти приехали.  
Лафайет останавливает машину на противоположной стороне улицы, напротив здания, в котором находится офис “Блэкуотер”, и они выходят вместе. Грейсон направляется было к входной двери, но Лафайет вдруг ловит его за плечо и показывает вверх.  
В окне второго этажа — в окне кабинета Грейсона, — горит свет.

— Я соболезную вашей утрате, — говорит сидящая за его столом женщина, и Грейсон еле сдерживается, чтобы не броситься на нее. Останавливают его две вещи: тяжелая ладонь Лафайета на плече и направленный на него пистолет.  
— Не нужно, Дэви, — говорит женщина, и ее спутница с явной неохотой опускает оружие.  
— Рани, — бормочет она с легким поклоном и отступает назад, в тень за спиной своей госпожи.  
Женщина, которую называют “рани”, одета по последней европейской моде. Ее строгий жакет и шляпка странно контрастируют с тяжелыми золотыми украшениями и черной точкой бинди у нее на лбу. Ее спутница носит мужской костюм и не убирает ладонь с рукоятки пистолета.  
Когда Грейсон видел их обеих в последний раз, Дэви едва не прострелила ему плечо.  
— Себастьян Мэллори был достойным человеком, — произносит рани. — Одним из немногих достойных людей в этом городе. Я могу помочь вам найти его убийцу.  
Грейсону кажется, что воздух застывает у него в легких. Лафайет рядом с ним протяжно выдыхает сквозь зубы.  
— Ваше недоверие… понятно и обосновано, — продолжает рани. Она поднимается из-за стола и подходит ближе; Дэви бесшумно следует за ней.  
Между ними остается всего несколько шагов, и Грейсон чувствует легкий аромат благовоний. Рани, невысокая и изящная, серьезно смотрит на него. Грейсон вдруг ловит себя на том, что медленно сжимает и разжимает кулаки.  
— Полагаю, нам всем нужно выпить, — говорит вдруг Лафайет. — Если вы, конечно, пьете виски.  
Дэви фыркает и убирает ладонь с рукоятки пистолета. Рани вежливо улыбается:  
— Конечно, пьем.

Виски, как давно уже убедился Грейсон, обладает волшебным свойством смягчать атмосферу и развязывать языки. Но этим вечером он предпочитает молчать, так что разговаривают в основном Лафайет и рани (“Прошу вас, зовите меня Лакшми”). Дэви к алкоголю не притрагивается.  
Они говорят о Мэллори и о странных обстоятельствах его смерти; Грейсон несколько раз порывается спросить, откуда Лакшми известны такие подробности, и каждый раз прикусывает язык в самый последний момент. Может быть, она и в самом деле хочет помочь. Может быть, она и в самом деле знала Мэллори. Но Грейсону пока что трудно ей верить.  
От запаха благовоний у него немного кружится голова.  
В какой-то момент Лафайет бережно забирает стакан с виски из его неожиданно ослабевших пальцев.

Грейсон просыпается на следующий день с ужасной головной болью и болью в шее. Как оказалось, он проспал всю ночь на узком диванчике в собственном кабинете. Кто-то заботливо положил ему под голову маленькую жесткую подушку и укрыл его же плащом.  
Лафайет, отвратительно бодрый, сидит за его столом и прихлебывает кофе из большой кружки.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбается он. — Ты проспал все самое интересное, друг мой.  
— Интересное? — хрипит Грейсон. В горле у него будто застрял ком наждачной бумаги. Он садится и трет затекшую шею.  
И даже не хочет знать, что из событий прошедшей ночи Лафайет посчитал интересным.  
— Крайне интересное, — заверяет его Лафайет. — Когда ты в последний раз слышал об семействе д’Аргайл?


End file.
